


Go Gentle

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy lived a long, long life for a Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Gentle

I guess this is it.

It’s been good. I’ve lived the life of what, five, six Slayers? I look down at my hand, the IV line dripping down, wrinkles that can’t possibly be mine, and still wonder where it went. All the years. It’s true. It’s never enough.

But full, yes. They’ve left me, finally, my family. I love them, don’t get me wrong, but I girl needs a little peace when it’s time for, well, a lot of peace. It is peaceful. No surprises. I know just where I’m going, and I’m fine with it. They won’t be, but they’ll deal.

Two different fathers, two beautiful kids. The youngest one is older than Giles was, first time I met him. How strange is that? And the grandchildren. Nieces and nephews. I’ll miss them. Good kids, all of them. I done good.

Had a life. Saved the world. A lot. Helped a lot of other girls like me find their places.

Girls. I guess I haven’t been a girl in a long, long time. And part of me is that same little kid who told Merrick he was crazy. Vampires. Yeah, right.

Angel’s still out there, somewhere, looking for that pot of gold, that shitzu, whatever. I hope he finds it. Still so young, so handsome. So lonely.

All the others, some long gone, most forgotten. Their faces flicker through my mind. Nice pictures. I had taste.

Hm. Getting darker. Colder. I could ring for a nurse, but I don’t have the strength. Or the inclination. No, it’s time.

Then I see him, standing in the dark. Holding out his hand.

I know it’s just a dream. Just my last brain cells popping out.

“Come on, luv. Missed you.”

His hand feels real, as it takes mine.

“Missed you, too,” I think I say.

And one last time, I smile.


End file.
